Thoughts, acts, emotions
by Morayah
Summary: A few missing scenes in my opinion.
1. Deirdre Connoher

The first rays of sunlight reflected on her bright red hair. The girl stirred in her bed and blinked a few times before she yawned loudly and swiftly got out of her bed. As if they had been waiting for the girl to wake up two servant girls came running in the room.  
  
Both servants looked at the ground while ading the small lady with her hair and gown. The girl nor the servants exchanged a single word and when they were done with their duties the girl waved her hand slightly and both women stepped back and bend their heads in awe in order to let her leave the room..  
  
With her freckled nose high in the air she entered the throne-room, ignoring every servant or guard she passed, to find her father there. Not taking any breakfast but having a meeting with the high-commander, this was not the state the princess hoped to find her father in.  
  
'My heart!', exclaimed the king as soon as he took notice of his daughter. The princess's cheeks turned pink. She turned on her heal and left the throne-room, the same way she had entered it.  
  
The king stared at the spot his daughter had just disappeared and sighed deeply. 'I spoiled her too much didn't I? And now it's backfiring at me.. What should I do Torc?' He looked at his commander expecting an answer, but all he received was a smirk. It was all he ever received from his staff, his citisens.. everyone.. The price for being a king..  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Deirdre ran through the halls of the castle, in the direction of Cathbad's chamber. At least the druid would be there to talk to or rather.. to listen to her complains!  
  
'Cah-aaaaAAARGH!!' she burst in the door, looking directly into the face of a blonde cheeky-looking boy. There was dirt on his face and his clothes and he was holding a great broomstick, obviously to big to handle for a boy of his age.  
  
'Who-.. Where-.. What are you doing here?', Deirdre was somewhat flabbergasted of his appearance. She wasn't her convident selve as usual, which had everything to do with the curiousity towards the boy. There weren't any children in the castle, and naturally she had to find out everything about this boy. Maybe he could become her personal servant?  
  
'Sweaping the floors, so you can tread on them safely, without fearing your shoes becoming dirty!', the boy lifted his chin up, a grin on his face.  
  
Suddenly a soft chuckle emerged from under the potions-table. Deirdre widened her eyes. This was unheard of! They were mocking her! 'How dare you! Show yourself! Whoever you are, you and your friend cannot get away with this!'  
  
The face that appeared was even dirtier than that of the blonde boy. Black sprakling eyes were daringly gazing at her. The small dark boy crossed his arms over his chest and said: 'Whatever will you do with us then, I wonder? Will you..' he rolled his eyes upwards, pretending to be thinking hard, 'Scratch us?' His friend joined in. 'No Angus, I'm afraid she'll have a faith much worse for us! She might.. tickle us!!'  
  
They both bursted out in laughter. Deirdre stampfooted. 'When I become queen one day I will both see you hanged!' 'Queen one day?', Angus whiped away an invisible tear. 'I'm sorry to break it to you, but you're not..' 'Princess Deirdre!' Rohan interrupted his friend, his eyes wide in terror. The princess! He had just mocked a princess! Angus frowned and than gasped. It suddenly fell all into place.  
  
The look on the faces of the boys said enough. With a self-absorbed smile on her lips Deirdre turned and left the chambre, leaving two desperate boys.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Deirdre held her breath and narrowed her eyes as she saw the arm of the guard lower for another strike. Angus exclaimed a heart-breaking moan as he took another blow. His small body was shaking as the guard took him of the floor and tried to stand him up.  
  
'Carry him to my chamber', a worried Cathbad said, putting one hand on Angus's sweat-stained brow.  
  
At this point Deirdre was sobbing uncontrollably. 'Father, I never.. never meant to..' The king lay a hand on her shoulder. 'Did you not tell me they were teasing you? Is this not what they deserved for disrespecting their future queen?'  
  
The king gave a signal to bring forth the second boy. Rohan was quivering with fear, tears were trickling down his face. 'No father please! They didn't know I was princess! They didn't know!', Deirdre was now screaming hysterically.  
  
'Didn't they Deirdre?', the expression in the eyes of the king saddened. 'Release the boy..' he waved his hand and as soon as Rohan was set free he ran off to Cathbad to see his friend.  
  
Connoher shivered. He had just tortured an innocent boy for being merely a boy. If only his daughter would've been.. normal.. If only he'd been. But they weren't. They were, after all, royalty. 


	2. Ivar

Ivar ***  
  
'Your Highness, the island is in sight.' 'Thank you Kareem, order the captain to led out the anker and a rowboat.'  
  
Ivar rolled up the piece of parchment he was writing on. 'Take this back to my parents..' 'He handed it over to the servant-boy.  
  
'My prince, p-permission to speak free-heely.', Kareem stuttered nervously. 'Permission granted', Ivar waved with his hand, his eyes pointed at the map of Kells and Temra, searching for a suitable place to get on shore. 'I still d-don't understand why you should go on this journey alone. I'd be more than happy to accompany you. P-please..'  
  
Ivar looked up to meet Kareems gaze. 'You know I cannot take you along with me. It's my task, my duty to retrieve the chalice. Besides it would be wiser to make myself as unnoticed as possible. I'm sorry but you'd only be in my way. Now please leave, there's still a lot I haven't figured out yet and much needs to be done before I set off.'  
  
Kareem turned on his heel and left the prince's cabin. The prince was too determined to listen to reason. He'd disappointed his parents and his older brother, heir to the throne of Ayar, by loosing sight of the scarred thief. Now it was his sacred duty to retrieve what had been stolen under his command.  
  
* * *  
  
Night fell. A dark shade moved slowly over the calm waves of the Eyre Sea. When it reached mainland a lonely figure paced quickly towards the bushes. The dark eyes of the man stood grave and focused; had he been spotted? All was silent except for the waves crashing onto the beach. Nothing stirred. He proceded in the direction of the forest. There he rolled out a small blanket and tried to sleep under the stars. Would he find his thief tomorrow?  
  
His thoughts wandered of to his parents; how disappointed they had looked at him when they heard the news. As if the king himself had died, the people of Ayar had dressed themselves in mourning; without the sacred chalice doom would for sure be awaiting this land.  
  
At his departure none but a priest awaited him, blessing his queest, not him. The sacred chalice was what counted, not Ivar himself. The servant-boy Kareem seemed the only one who cared, and what good was he?  
  
Without the chalice nothing would matter to him anymore. He'd have no family, no home..  
  
* * * 


	3. Angus

Angus *****  
  
He couldn't help thinking about all the lovely things he could do with that money. He coulnd't prevent himself from reaching out his arm. As he couldn't foresee that there were soldiers eyeing him at the moment his fingers touched the wealthy woman's purse.  
  
'Thief!', they cried. There was chaos at first; 'Where, who, how?' Yet soon all eyes were fixed on Angus. 'Seems like a good time for me to leave..', he mumbled and than waved his hand and cried: 'Farewell thick purses! May we soon meet again!'  
  
He sniggered at his own joke, than made a run for it. Soon he reached the edge of the village. Where should he go? Where was Rohan? In the castle.. not a very good place to avoid soldiers.. but then, hiding under your enemies very nose, wouldn't that be the last place for them to look?  
  
So he crossed the fields of Lómar, panting. The thought of the mere smell of the dark, moist dungeons made him cringe. He had to get away, and it looked like he would make it too! No sign of his followers anywhere..  
  
At the edge of the fields the two soldiers were gazing at a figure, getting smaller and smaller untill it disappeared completely. 'Explain to me again why we let him get away?', the shorter one of the two asked. 'Simple, seemingly we have a very clever thief on our hands. He plans to make for Kells castle, he thinks we'd never look there.. So safe your breath, you'll need it for when you're chasing him around the castle in a bit!' Both men grinned.  
  
'But.. what if he doesn't make for the castle?' His compagnon answered annoyed: 'He is alright, this is a flawless plan! But if he's not.. no one has to know we let him escape, do they? They don't even know we were chasing him in the first place..', he winked at his friend.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
'Thief!' 'Now if you'll excuse me..', Angus was pasing backwards than storming out of the hallway, out of Rohan and Deirdre's sight. How could that daft pair have tracked him down?  
  
He ran quickly down the great stairway, only to find more soldiers there. He slowed his pase, trying to see a chance to escape. There was only one way. The soldiers down the stairs had their hands reaching out for him. 'So you want me? Here I come then!', Angus jumped to the horror of the soldiers right towards them. He landed on only one of them, tumbled him down and ran off as soon as he good up. There was confusion for a moment but the soldier soon pursued him once again.  
  
'Close the gates!! NOW!!', Angus heard someone cry. 'Great there goes my escape plan', he mumbled to himself. Cathbad's chamber, if he could only reach it, they'd never search for him there. Unnoticed he reached one of the smaller stairs to the second floor, where the chamber was to be found.  
  
Just a few more pases, he could see the door! Exhaustion had now caught up with him. He gasped when two hands grabbed him at his shoulders just as he was about to reach for the doorknob.  
  
'No, you won't take me!', he cried trying desperately to undo their tight grip. 'Well, well, we finally seemed to have catched up with you. And be sure we won't let you escape this time..', he heard a voice hiss from behind him.  
  
A nauseating crack he heard, not realising it was his own skull. His gaze became blurry. He turned to look at his attackers but his vision became red, than black. He was unconscious before he hit the cold stone floor.  
  
'Great plan, now we have to carry him to the dungeons!', the shorter of the two snorted. 'Owh, shut up, at least we have him! That's extra stew on the menu for us tonight!'  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
When Angus woke up his head was pounding from the blow he'd received. He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed deeply, only to inhale the terrible stuffy smell of the dungeons. 'Oh no', he moaned: 'Of all the places in Kells..'  
  
He pulled his legs up to his body and let his head rest on his knees. He pinched his eyes closed, avoiding the haunting thoughts of his earlier visits here. It wasn't working; groans were audible from the other cells, from men reaching old age having committed teribble crimes, who would never see another sunrise or even touch the grass..  
  
The walls seemed to close in on him. His breath fastened. 'No not again, not again..', he pushed his hands against his ears. Sweat was pouring down his back. He tried to control his breath and inhaled deeply.  
  
He started to hum a song that he had heard Bridget sing the other day at the well. Bridget, the fairest maiden of Kells. He smiled at the thought of her long ginger hair, the sparks in her eyes when she smiled, her rosie cheeks.. Would he ever see her again?  
  
Slowly lyrics came to him. His hum changed into a song.  
  
'[s]They caught me stealing purses, true.. said there wasn't anything else I could do. whe-en your belly's rumbling of hu-unger pain,[/s]'  
  
'Perhaps it would be wise to use your brain!', a soft deep voice startled Angus in the midst of his song.  
  
'Rohan!' 


End file.
